Dance Me to the End of Love
by MarSte2323
Summary: Olivia and Alex have made it through all the obstacles life has thrown at them and now have the happiness they deserve. Describes a loving emotional and sexual relationship between two women.
1. Chapter 1

Dance Me to the End of Love.

**This story will delve deeper into the mechanisms of the couple Alex/Olivia, the depth of their feelings for each other and their emotional/sexual relationship. It's focused on their present day lives with little flashbacks into their past here and there.**

**As always all reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it !**

Chapter 1.

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_

_Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in_

_Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove_

_Dance me to the end of love_

_Dance me to the end of love_

New York is always a hustle and bustle city at any time of day and night the whole year round. On a late Friday afternoon you could see thousands of people on the move, some of them heading home, many other heading off to their favorite bar to have a relaxing drink with friends and co-workers after a hectic workweek. They all had one thing in common, they were all looking forward to the weekend and to relax with family, friends or lovers and a lot of lonely hearts were ready to go on the prowl, secretly hoping to maybe discover a fellow lonely heart, all yearning to ease their solitude.

In a large grey building cooped up inside her office Alex Cabot gave out a long sigh as she took off her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes. As she chewed on the stem of her glasses she looked at the mountain of paperwork in front of her, folders and dozens of documents that she still had go through and annotate. She gave out an even bigger sigh, she wished that she could just make all this stuff disappear by some magic although she knew damn well that her wish wasn't very realistic. This was her job and although at times it was overwhelming and suffocating she did love her work, she couldn't envision herself doing anything else with as much dedication as she gave to her chosen profession.

Alex was feeling tired, more mentally than physically, it had been a week with a very unpleasant and complicated trial, inevitably that included unpleasant clashes with defending lawyers, reluctant witnesses, exasperated judges and all the strange human fauna that completed the circus of a headline grabbing criminal trial.

It was getting late in the afternoon and she decided to call an end to her workday. She gathered up a few folders that she slid into her briefcase, all the rest that weren't urgent she piled up in a single stack on her desk to be looked at later. She straightened out her desk, putting odds and end into different drawers and on the large bookshelves that covered an entire wall of her office.

As she put her coat on and switched off the office lights she thought to herself: "Thank you God for small mercies and that I don't have to deal with anything or anyone from work until next Monday." With that thought she closed her office door making sure it was locked.

It was true that she didn't have to deal with anybody from work for the whole weekend. Well, except one person…just one person…but that ONE person in the last few years had become the reason for all of her days…and her nights…the one and only reason for her total happiness and illuminated her existence in a way that she had never thought possible.

That ONE person was a dark-haired beautiful woman with a large heart as well as endless patience and empathy for all the victims she had to deal with on a daily basis. That woman was HER Olivia, Detective Olivia Benson, her Olivia with her beautiful heart and mind, her extraordinary intelligence, kindness and sensitivity, her understanding and caring, her love and her passion.

Alex love Olivia's taut muscles, beautiful long legs, sensual curves, her generous breasts, her strong and sensitive hands that could set her on fire with just one fleeting touch, her sway that drove Alex wild and her beautiful face with those wonderfully sensual, always warm and so kissable lips that Alex adored.

And then there were Olivia's eyes, those extraordinary beautiful dark liquid velvet eyes that Alex got hopelessly lost in every time she looked into them.

Those incredible eyes had cast their eternal spell on Alex from the first moment that they had locked with hers so many years before. They'd seduced her, confounded her, troubled her even in her sleep and more than once reduced her to a blabbering fool when they were concentrated on her.

Olivia's eyes had drawn her in like a powerful magnet, she was still mesmerized by how those eyes could sometimes be so enigmatic and mysterious and then all of a sudden be radiating a warmth so strong and unique that it took her breath away. Those incredible eyes always gave Alex the feeling of being enveloped by a soft caressing breeze, something she had never experienced in her life until she met Olivia.

But most of all Alex loved the way Olivia's eyes looked at her, when Olivia's eyes fell upon Alex you could see a whole gamut of emotions blazing out of those dark eyes, you could see passion, lust, appreciation, a touching tenderness and most of all you could see in every single expression of Olivia's eyes and her face that overwhelming and profound love she felt for Alex.

Olivia's gaze always made Alex feel as though she was the luckiest, the most special and the most loved woman in the world and she often wondered how lucky they were having been able to get to where they were at now. God only knew that it hadn't been easy, it seemed as though an evil twist of fate had always tried to do its best to destroy the dreams of Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot.

It had been devastating for both of them when Alex had been put into the Witness Protection program. They had just started to finally face up to their feelings after having danced around each other for quite a while. They were both very much aware of their attraction for each other and how what they felt in each other's presence went way beyond ordinary feelings of friendship between two women.

They'd always found excuses to seek each other out even for the most banal of details and whenever they found themselves together, be it at work or outside of work, they always wound up being in the closest possible physical proximity of each other, both conscious of their interplay and both careful to play it so as not to attract attention from their co-workers. And this silent courtship had involved many verbal clashes between them that only added fuel to the fire that was already lit between these two strong headed women.

It was always as though that even in their most heated verbal exchanges they simply couldn't break eye contact, as though both of them tried to hang unto that visual communication every time to the very last glance, both desperately seeking out in each other that subtle sign that would allow them to cross their respective boundaries and release their feelings that had grown beyond a mere physical attraction into something much more complicated and deeper.

One evening after they'd been out for a late dinner, both tired and worn after a long day they'd shared their first unexpected kiss. Olivia had insisted on driving Alex home instead of having her take a cab. As they were saying goodnight they had leaned into each other for a brief embrace and as Alex had readied to give Olivia a brief kiss on the cheek Olivia had moved her own head to do the same resulting in Alex's lips settling on her own. They'd been still for a moment savoring the surprise feeling of their lips meeting.

After some seconds of silence and both holding their breaths Olivia had whispered: "I'd like for you to that again Alex." Alex had let go of so much that she had pent up inside and had eagerly lavished her mouth on Olivia's in what became a burning hot and prolonged kiss which had both of them losing all sense of time and place.

After long minutes of kissing and nuzzling into each other's necks Alex had rested her forehead on Olivia's and whispered: "Liv, please don't tell me this is just a dream or a spur of the moment thing because it would be tough for me to accept that."

"Alex, sweetheart, it's not, it could never be, we both know that this is something we've both been wanting for a long time. I know tonight is not the right night for you to invite me up, we're both dead tired and we have to be in early for work tomorrow but I promise you that in the days ahead we'll have more time, I'll make sure to make more time for the two of us to take all this in. And if we want, maybe this can turn into something wonderful for the two of us, I won't pressure you in any way, I respect you too much…and from the way you're making my heart beat I know that this is so much more than an infatuation for me" Olivia replied.

Alex had taken Olivia's hand and slipped it under her open coat and half un-buttoned blouse, placing Olivia's palm on her breast, her heart beating fast as she breathed: "Here's your reply about how I feel" and she had hungrily taken Olivia into another seemingly never-ending kiss until she reluctantly had to stop. Olivia had escorted her the door of her apartment building, saying their goodnight again they had held each other for a brief while and allowed their lips to fleetingly touch before going off into separate directions with a heavy sigh, brightly lit eyes and wildly beating hearts.

What they didn't know and could never have imagined, not even in their worst nightmares, was that within a short while they would be thrown into a very long and painful separation that would take an extremely heavy toll on both of them, both emotionally and in Alex's case also physically.

It was only after Alex's return from WitSec and her subsequent long silence until one day she showed up out of the blue at a crime scene, leaving Olivia speechless and in utter emotional turmoil, that their interrupted destinies met up again.

They had begun by taking little steps to get close to each other again, Alex terrified at first that Olivia would reject her. But although Olivia had been deeply hurt by Alex's distant and silent behavior after her return she simply couldn't shut Alex out, too many things had been left unsaid between them and very soon it became very clear to both of them that their feelings for each other had never lessened or vanished, on the contrary, they were still very much alive and even stronger than before.

And then one magic night everything had fallen into place, all that they had dreamt of during countless days and nights apart during their forced separation came to be, finally healing the open wounds they'd both carried for too long.

And it had become a glorious unforgettable night for them, a new beginning, a new journey, this time travelled together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dance Me to the End of Love.**

**I've always imagined Alex and Olivia as equals in their relationship and how they live it. I see Alex as often needy for Olivia's taking care of her, she is the perfect super-cool, icy calm and professional lawyer when it comes to her work but there is another side to her. She has a high-strung nervous aspect to her that made her suffer from insomnia and anxiety and which also leads her to fly off the handle when she's mad or indignant. Olivia has a strong temper too, but her anger has a slow build-up, she seethes until she can't take it anymore. As Olivia tends to be more grounded and realistic Alex holds onto that to keep herself grounded, Olivia helps her with her insecurities and is her safety net in many respects.**

**This starts off with a little flashback related to the end of chapter 1.**

Chapter 2.

_They'd often gone out for dinner and drinks and they'd laugh and talk about a variety of thing, never about work, that was a rule they had fixed from the beginning. Those evenings were just for the two of them to enjoy each other's company, to relax and feel carefree._

_And within a short time after Alex showed back up in Olivia's life things had progressed very fast between them and they were back at their previous comfort level . And one night everything they had longed for intensely for such a long time finally happened and they still recalled that evening as something magical._

_They had intended to go out to a restaurant but there was a heavy thunderstorm passing through and it was raining heavily so they had decided to stay in and to order in some mixed plates from a nearby deli. They'd eaten and chatted happily during their meal, washing it down with some good wine._

_Shortly after they'd finished eating and were cleaning up they could hear loud rumbles of thunder and saw frequent flashes of lighting outside the windows, the thunderstorm was definitely getting more violent and moving in closer and after about 20 minutes all the lights had gone out._

_They had been prepared for this eventuality and thus had provided to light up some candles on Alex's dinner table where they had been sitting and eating before moving over to the huge comfortable living room couch which was covered with an array of soft bulky cushions, a large woolen blanket was folded over one arm of the couch._

_Alex's living room had quickly become chillier so she decided, the hell with it, it was cold, there was a raging thunderstorm outside, they might as well cuddle up on the couch together beneath a warm and cozy blanket and wait for the storm to pass._

_Alex turned to look at Olivia in the flickering candlelight and said: "Liv, let's just camp out on the couch for now and stay warm, you can't go home anyway, the elevator's out of use with this blackout and I sure as hell am not letting you walk down ten flights of stairs in the dark or letting you out in this weather. So, you're just going to have to stay and put up with me as company, sorry, that's your only option right now" she ended with humor in her voice, smiling widely at Olivia._

_Olivia had looked back at Alex with a smile: "I can think of worse tortures than being stuck with you underneath a warm blanket on a comfy couch, you're not that scary you know, well, maybe sometimes when you get all pissed off at us at work when we screw up some procedure. But you're good, I can handle you at close quarters, this could even get interesting" she added in a flirtatious voice which set Alex's heart thumping._

_Olivia's smile and the sound of her smooth voice that had turned husky had sent a wave of warmth all over Alex and was tugging at her heartstrings as well, Olivia had always had this effect on her from as long as she could remember. She had never wanted anything or anyone in her life as much as she wanted Olivia, she just wanted to throw herself at her, to wrap herself around her, to feel all the heat emanating from that fabulous body against her own and to just latch onto those luscious lips and drown in their kisses._

_Sometimes that yearning was so strong that she was almost scared that she might make the wrong move that would make Olivia turn around and run from her. She'd tread carefully since she came back as she wanted to win back Olivia's total and unconditional trust, a trust she felt that she had betrayed by her past behavior. So almost every time they spent time together like on an evening like this she'd always be fighting a silent battle with herself._

_As these thoughts ran through her mind Olivia had already settled on the big couch, she was lying with her long legs stretched and her head and shoulders propped up against the pillows. She patted the empty space beside her and intimated for Alex to join her: "Alex, get your sweet butt over here, I'm cold, let's snuggle up and keep warm."_

_Alex all of a sudden felt very flustered and her heart started racing thinking about what she was about to do, it had always been her fantasy and her biggest desire for a long time to be so close to Olivia as she was about to be but it scared her too, she knew that all of her defenses would come crumbling down in the very instant she'd feel Olivia's body against hers._

_They were used to hugging and kissing each other on the cheek frequently but somehow tonight felt very different as though the atmosphere were charged with something exciting and unknown._

"_Stop thinking so much Alex, I can hear the windmills of your mind turning from a distance and their making a lot of noise" Olivia said, giving her a soft smile._

_Alex silently moved to the couch and laid herself down next to the woman waiting for her, as she did Olivia pulled her in tight next to her with one arm and with the other she draped the heavy woolen blanket over the two of them._

_Alex was feeling pure bliss as Olivia wrapped her arms around her, holding her close and whispering: "I wouldn't mind if we had thunderstorms like this every day if it means the two of us winding up like this, I think I could get addicted real fast to having you in my arms underneath a warm blanket, it feels so good Alex, it feels so right."_

_Olivia's last words were practically breathed into Alex's ear and feeling her warm breath caressing her ear and neck was making Alex shiver, shiver with desire, her heartbeat accelerated sharply and she felt a burning yearning to just climb on top of Olivia and to drown her in kisses while letting her hands travel all over her body, she wanted to explore every inch of the wonderful body pressed against hers._

_Alex tried to lighten up the thick sensual atmosphere that all of a sudden had been created, she thought of Olivia's earlier remark and said: "What was that remark you made about my butt Liv, my sweet butt, that's all ? And here I was thinking that I had a somewhat sexy butt !"_

_Olivia replied without thinking: "You have an unbelievably sexy butt Alex and as for sweet, well, I'd have to give it a bite to know that, you know how it is with us detectives, we always need solid evidence as proof in everything we do." She chuckled into Alex's neck, her breath once again sending shivers throughout Alex's body._

_Actually Olivia was enjoying this cat and mouse game they were playing as much as Alex was. Having Alex's body pressed up against hers and her pert if not ample breasts poking into her side was getting her very turned on. Having this beautiful woman in her arms, feeling her warm body like a perfect flush against her own was sending off a lot of high-powered sensory signals. Both of had kept this attraction pent up for much too long and she knew that their mutual passions were about to break from their cage and run wild._

_Alex was silent for a moment, the she whispered: "What about my lips Liv, you told me a long time ago that they tasted sweet, maybe it's time you find out again", she just couldn't resist anymore, she didn't want to fight this anymore, she had been in love with Olivia forever and she didn't want them to lose any more time, too much time had been lost already._

_Olivia fell silent as Alex held her breath, she wasn't sure what to expect, was Olivia ready for the two of them to finally take a serious step forward ?_

_Olivia brought her hand up and gently lifted Alex's chin up and gazed deeply into her eyes. What Alex saw reflected in those amazing velvet eyes was a look so filled with love and desire, a look so wanton that it took her breath away and sent a violent rush of excitement throughout her entire body and she felt a strong reaction in her most intimate place, an involuntary clench, a surge of wetness and her nipples hardening._

_Olivia moved her lips within an inch of Alex's, her voice was almost hoarse as she breathed: "Alex, baby, there's nothing I want more right now than to taste your lips, not just your lips my darling, I want to taste and feel all of you for hours and hours until we both run out of breath or collapse, I want you Alex, I want you so bad baby that I'm burning up."_

_Those words were all that was needed and their lips met and melted together, fusing in a burning heat as their hot tongues did a slow dance of provocation stoking their desires up to a burning fever, a raging fire out of control._

_So many years of suppressed emotions were being released into those kisses, feelings of love too, because it was truly deep feelings of a very real love that had kept burning throughout their forced separation, there was no other way to describe what they felt for each other. As they kissed and finally unleashed all their passion they both fully realized what they had somehow known all along, that they were meant to be together and that they were always destined for each other._

_That night they became lovers, a night spent discovering each other's bodies and striving to give each other as much pleasure as possible, their lovemaking a glorious feast of the senses. They'd been caught up in a deep sensual dance of graceful limbs entwining, of hands, fingers mouths and tongues kissing, licking, stroking, penetrating, touching and caressing as they slowly explored and became familiar with each other's bodies and innermost wants and desires._

_Only late into the night when the thunderstorm had ceased and all that could be heard was the soothing sound of the rain falling outside and loving sighs, sweet whispers and words of love in their bed, did they finally fall into an exhausted sleep, their bodies entangled and their arms wrapped around each other, never, ever wanting to let go._


	3. Chapter 3

Dance Me to the End of Love.

**Thanks again for staying with me and thanks for the reviews, I will be posting the next episodes every two days as they are ready. All reviews as always are very welcome.**

Chapter 3.

_Oh, let me see your beauty when the witnesses have gone_

_Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon_

_Show me slowly what I only know the limits of_

_Dance me to the end of love_

_Dance me to the end of love_

Alex was still sitting at her desk, chewing on the stem of her glasses she realized that by now she was smiling because of her thoughts drifting back to the beginning of her story of love with Olivia, THEIR love story which they'd had to fight and suffer for, too much time had kept them apart already.

But the sad times were over and belonged to the past, these last few years had finally allowed them to happily and openly live their lives as they had always dreamed of. They'd moved in together after a few months of becoming a couple as they wanted to be together in every sense of the word and as Olivia already spent most of her free time at Alex's apartment it was also a practical decision for her to move in with her as they were already planning a life together. As Alex so bluntly phrased it: "Liv, my sweetheart, it's the only logical conclusion possible as you won't be sharing your life or sleeping with anybody else…ever…just me…so it's a _fait accompli _….we're in this together." And Olivia was more than happy to oblige, she couldn't even begin to imagine wanting to be anywhere else than with her much beloved Alex.

They got along very well as they knew each other to a perfection, as they started living together they had started to build the life they had always wanted to have. They had fallen into a daily rhythm in their home that pleased them, they liked cooking together and trying out new dishes when they had time on their hands. They were both avid readers and had built up a formidable library, they preferred talking and listening to music rather than watching television, to stay in shape they liked to go for a run, a swim or a bike ride when they had enough time to spare.

Sometimes when they were free from the pressures of their jobs and on a nice day weather-wise they liked to pack up a picnic hamper and to take off to wherever inspired them, usually some quiet spot outside of the city where they would have their picnic. Often they would read afterwards with Alex resting her head on Olivia's thigh or they'd simply relax embracing each other, talking away and doing simple things like interpreting what the shapes and forms of passing clouds reminded them of, more than once they simply fell into a peaceful slumber, holding each other tight.

Occasionally they did have their run-ins , they'd had their clashes before becoming a couple as they were both headstrong and stubborn women. Sometimes they'd argue about things they didn't see eye-to-eye on but their fights never got serious or offensive, they had way too much love and respect for each other and their intelligence would never allow them to stoop that low.

In those rare moments one of them would simply go for a walk or retreat into a little personal space and silence, afterwards they'd look at one another and smile and whatever disagreement there had been was instantly over without any grudges and resolved by calmly talking it over.

The two them were all too painfully aware of the traumatic events that had happened to them ad that had kept them apart, they didn't want to waste any time over trivial things that weren't worth arguing about, they'd had to find out the hard way just how precious time was and they deeply treasured theirs.

They also loved going to see the latest movies and interesting plays at the theater as well as enjoying a good concert, taking in a nice dinner along the way.

Once in a while Alex liked to organize a surprise evening out for them in a high class restaurant and insisted that Olivia be dressed up to the nines in a beautiful dress as she herself did as well. Olivia wasn't all that keen on fancy places but she happily went along with Alex's wishes, secretly knowing why she loved doing this.

The truth was that Alex would never admit, not even under torture, to being vain. But there was a strong streak of vanity in her and she absolutely loved for them to walk into a fancy restaurant already packed with people, the two of them looking drop-dead gorgeous and turning a lot of heads of both men and women.

She adored the attention they got and she got a tremendous kick out of showing Olivia off, it made her feel powerful , special and the luckiest woman alive as well as being a huge turn-on for her for people to look at her girlfriend with admiring eyes and knowing that Olivia was hers and hers alone.

And anybody could tell by the expression in Alex's eyes that they could only look to admire Olivia but never touch or there would be hell to pay and there could be no winner against a furious Alex Cabot on the warpath !

Actually what Alex didn't know but perhaps suspected was that Olivia enjoyed this subtle game just as much, she was fiercely proud of Alex and when she saw people admiring her in all her regal beauty she always had to fight the urge to just throw herself unto Alex's lap and kiss her senseless in front of the whole restaurant. She too wanted everybody to know that Alex was hers and hers alone and they'd never belong to anybody but each other, they had fought an almost mortal battle before finding their happiness.

Sometimes they had small groups of friends over for dinner at their apartment, trusted friends, some were from work, other were friends that they knew from their younger days, all people that were very fond of the two them, respected them and were happy to see them together. They deeply admired these two strong and stubborn women who had finally reached their magic place in the sun after so much heartbreak and who so justly deserved each other.

Some of them even felt little pangs of envy observing how beautifully in sync Olivia and Alex were, they communicated in perfect harmony with loving glances and fleeting touches, their profound love for each other was transparent to anybody that came in touch with them both inside and outside of their home.

Alex was just getting ready to leave her office when her cell phone rang, seeing who the caller was made her face light up and she smiled broadly as she pressed the answer button and said in a fake annoyed voice: "What, you again ? Didn't I already tell you to stop calling me at work ! I can't and I won't go out with you tonight, I've got a gorgeous, very sexy woman waiting for me at home and she'll get mighty pissed off at me if I show up late, however, I'll call you another time, okay ?" She chuckled and waited for the reply at the other end.

"Like hell Alexandra Cabot, there's not going to be another time for anybody ever, not even maybe and if I ever hear you say something like this to anybody you can be damn sure that it will bring out the cavewoman that lives in me and there will be hell to pay so don't even begin to risk it !" Olivia's voice sounded stern but Alex could hear the playfulness coming through and decided to play along.

"Tell me babe, what kind of treatment can I expect from a very pissed-off primordial cavewoman, anything interesting that I haven't experienced already ?" Alex asked in a flirty voice.

"Hah, wouldn't you love to find out ! What's going on ? Is it because it's Friday or is it my incredibly sexy voice that's bringing out the naughty girl in you ?" Olivia replied in a teasing voice that always turned Alex on.

"Both babe, believe me…both. Where are you, are you still at work ?" Alex asked.

"No beautiful, I'm already home, did the grocery shopping, already showered, just put on some music and I'm about to start cooking all the scrumptious goodies that I bought to lead my girlfriend astray later on. Now I'm just waiting for my very own personal hot babe to bring her gorgeous ass home so get a move on it Cabot !" Olivia replied.

Alex burst out laughing and answered: "I'd love to be presented in court sometime like that ! Can you imagine it, for the people, ADA Alexandra Cabot, Detective Olivia Benson's very own personal hot babe with a gorgeous ass, hahaha !"

Olivia lost no time in replying: "Well you would make the headlines and it just might get you in good graces with the jury members."

"I'm not too sure about that unless I'd have the luck of having an all gay jury" Alex replied, still laughing.

"Enough fooling around on the telephone, if you're interested in some serious fooling around get the hell out of your office and head home. I need you here with me, it's no fun without you, come home to me sweetheart, I need you here with me… I love you." Olivia's voice had gone soft and loving and Alex felt a strong surge of happiness running through her.

"I'm leaving right now Liv, I'll be home in a few…and I love you too, sexy cavewoman !" Alex said as she blew a kiss over the phone and hung up.

Alex made her way home through the busy early evening traffic, she parked her car in the underground garage and made her way to the elevator. Once inside she pressed the button for the tenth floor to her and Olivia's apartment.

She was feeling sublimely happy being home knowing what awaited her, Olivia's loving arms, a hot bath, a delicious meal and a whole weekend of just her and Olivia simply cocooned inside their home and the happy world they had created for themselves.

On weekends like these they would shut off their phones, putting a distance between themselves and the rest of the world, their weekdays were already hectic and filled with work issues so both of them really felt the need to be separated from all of that when they had the chance.

They saw and experienced so much of the dark and painful side of humanity during their workweeks that these weekends on their own were cathartic to them, necessary to breath deep and recharge themselves, drawing strength and courage from each other, a mutual nurturing and taking care of each other.

As Alex opened the door she could hear Dave Brubeck's "Take Five" playing and she heard Olivia's voice humming along with the music. She was in the kitchen and if the wonderful aromas wafting out of there were an indication Alex knew she was in for a delicious dinner.

Smiling, she took off her shoes, hung up her coat and slipped her keys into a side pocket of her briefcase, an old habit of hers, she didn't agree with keys being left around haphazardly, one of her lawyer mentality quirks.

She slipped her feet into a pair of somewhat worn out but comfortable old woolen slippers that she was fond of, she was prone to cold feet and liked to feel something warm on them. More than once poor Olivia had been the unsuspecting victim of Alex's cold feet, giving out a scream as Alex stuck her icy feet on some part of her body to get them warmed up. Olivia had remedied the situation by buying Alex dozens of woolen socks of every color existing and that by now filled at least two drawers.

Alex stopped at the kitchen entrance and leaning against the doorframe she watched Olivia for a moment. Olivia was as always looking her beautiful self, wearing cotton pants and a tank top, humming cheerfully and busy preparing various ingredients of food and vegetables on the wooden cutting board encase into the marble kitchen counter.

Two empty wineglasses stood close by an open bottle of their favorite Italian wine, an excellent full-bodied Valpolicella. Olivia never put out just one glass, even when she was alone, it was always two glasses as she always waited for Alex to be present before pouring the wine, an endearing gesture that Alex loved as it was very symbolic of their relationship.

Olivia looked up from what she was doing , she looked straight into Alex's eyes and without saying a word she walked up to her without saying a word with her arms wide open. As she put them around Alex's neck she pushed her warm body into hers and whispered: "I want a kiss that will last until Monday and beyond, the best you've got and even more."

Alex felt a wave of profound pleasure feeling Olivia's hot breath on her neck and their bodies pressed together. She looked into Olivia's eyes and the only words that she could mumble were: "Oh my God, Liv, you feel so good, it's so good to be home, I've been waiting for this all day !"

Their lips met, at first rubbing gently and lovingly against each other, nibbling and playing, but then their mouths opened wide as they sank into a deep and sensual kiss, to hot tongues swirled around each other with a hunger that needed appeasing, probing and devouring the taste of each other, a taste that was familiar and comforting but at the same time full of arousal and sensuality.

Their kissing lasted for some minutes until they had to draw a breath, they lightly bit each other's earlobes and as Alex nuzzled into Olivia's neck she whispered: "It just feels so good to come home to you Liv, how I wish I'd been coming home to you all of my life."

Olivia held her even closer , as she caressed Alex's neck she replied softly: "Don't worry baby, you'll be coming home to me for the rest of our days." Her words filled Alex with happiness because she knew it was the truth, nothing would ever separate them again.

They held each other tight for a while simply relishing in the closeness and the warmth of each other. Finally they reluctantly broke their embrace knowing that there would be a lot of other embraces ahead that evening and for the whole weekend.

"Do you need some help with the cooking sweetheart or do you mind if I go and take a hot bath and unwind" Alex asked.

"No, I've got almost everything prepared. You go and take bath babe, take your glass of red with you and relax, then come back to me smelling all heavenly and silky smooth to touch" Olivia replied giving Alex a wink and blowing her a kiss as Alex trotted off happily with a smile, her glass of wine in hand, more than ready to enjoy her hot bath.

Her smile became even bigger as she walked into the bathroom, Olivia had already drawn a bath for her, making sure to add drops of Alex's favorite lavender fragrance bath oil. She stripped herself, threw her clothes in the hamper and slid her long body into the warm bathwater. She sighed deeply, feeling all stress drain away from her body and feeling content and relaxed she thought to herself: "If it's true that you have to go through hell before finding happiness I'd gladly do it all again as long as it means having Liv with me for the rest of our lives."


End file.
